legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legobrickelijah
Legobrickelijah is a Roman Soldier who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 21st, 2011 and has over 2,658 posts. His avatar has blue sunglasses, a white space helmet, a blue soccer shirt, and black pants. He was in the top six users to get the first 4 ranks of the new LEGO Message Boards, and in the top 20 to get rank 5. Soon after joining, Legobrickelijah only posted about once every few weeks. Nearly every day he read what others posted, he just didn't post much in return himself. In July of 2012 he "rediscovered" the fun of the LEGO Message Boards and began posting more frequently. Brick's first topic was called "Nex Fan Club" which was immediately an active topic. It remained popular for quite a while until users finally began to lose interest in it. Soon after that he made a topic called "Mater Fan Club" which also quickly reached popularity. Even now, that topic is semi-active and known by many users. Brick is best known for his protest about ignoring newbies. On occasion, he has also been known to find links to old LEGO websites. Brick's goal for now is to reach Legend, but for his ultimate goal, he wants to make it so all low rankers on the Message Boards are treated as other users and are not discriminated against or picked on. "We are all equal, no matter the rank." -Legobrickelijah He was at one point, considering retirement from the LMBs as is apparent from his statement in his topic "I AM ON THE VERGE OF RETIREMENT!!!!!!!!!!!". He did not end up retiring though, due to a promise he made to Skulduggery77. His first friends on the boards were: *Fishfam4 *Dwarfminefan580 *my_legonetwork *Nighthawk2211 *PinguBonScot *Skulduggery77 *Wertys761 *Zakmuir Since then he has made many more. Brick is a member of "The Final Guard". His current signature is -brick, though he recently added " ♏ℯμ♭ℯґ Ѻƒ †ℌε ℱїᾔαℓ ℊυ***ґⅾ ". With the new update, he has stopped using the, add-on. Brick made a sudden announcement that he would be retiring in early December. Only a few users knew about it and brick has not been seen on since. Fun Facts *Legobrickelijah became fed up with users being mean to wertys after his prank, and wrote a long speech on it, causing users to be sorry for the things they had said. *He started a topic called "Make a Profile About Yourself" similar to the topic "Tell a Little About Yourself"; however, this topic became well-known for having a long quote chain with the moderator Wildbunchz. *He is not a huge fan of his username, which once caused him to make a second account around early July 2012 called "brickers00". However, he missed his old username so much that he got it back and deleted the other. He now goes by "Brick" or "LBE". *He is known for his love of "dogs, computers and soccer", the and emoticons, his iPod, his Nintendo DS, and his LEGO video games. *He claims to be a very strong Christian. *Legobrickelijah is a "Pure southerner" and has a sense of humor. *He is a HUGE fan of Skittles, as much as wertys is of waffles. *He was awarded the first ever "Dwarfy's Quality Post of the Day" award for his speech to stop teasing wertys, and also received wertys761's second Grand Waffle award. *He is a homeschooler in the 7th grade. *He hinted that he may retire from the wiki/LEGO Message Boards. *His Favorite Expression is, "What the skittle!?". *He received Skul`s "Second Biggest Indy Fan Award". *He recently has joined a new band called the "Guitar Bricks". Category:2011 Category:Users Category:Wiki Members